Celestial
Geography The Celestial plane is described by most as looking similar to ancient Rome, regarding its populated areas. It's more of a massive, grounded city than a sanctuary in the sky, as usually depicted. It's a small planet being about the size of the Africa that doesn't exist in any sort of 'space'. There is day and night, but not due to rotation - there is no sun, but warm light, and there are no stars. The atmosphere lacks clouds, and it cannot be broken out of. Were an angel to attempt to fly too far from the ground and ascend to a certain threshold, they will appear to lose their strength, and be unable to fly any further. The population is small and dense, and there are bodies of water that could be described as small seas that lack salt. Its beaches are of the whitest sand and the bluest water. There are two major mountain ranges and thick, lush forests to the north, while steamy, vibrant jungles lie south. The weather is constant in certain regions. As if tailored to those who enjoy specific weather, there are small cities that are either continuously shrouded in rain, hot temperatures, breezy winds, or pleasant coolness. There are no powerful storms or natural disasters. There is also no need to eat! But non-celestials are welcome to eat as much as they please. Angels simply aren't interested in food - at least, non when connected to the Throne. Culture Non-angelic Celestials form family groups, living with deceased kin more often than not. Angels are very social, and rarely isolate themselves, often living in large dwellings with up to twenty other beings. There are three major classes for angelic beings: The thinkers (The Throne, artisans, intellectuals, teachers), the warriors, and the workers. Non-angelic Celestials are civilians, and cannot gain angelic class or any other rank. Exceptions are few and far in between. Angels lack sex drives on the Celestial plane. They can form affectionate relationships, but there is no marriage, and there is rarely speak of copulation among them. Despite this, they are capable of the act, and can reproduce if required/granted permission. The desire for purity is also a large part of what keeps angels from mating with each other and/or non-angelic Celestials. Stranded angels are 'burdened', as The Throne states, with earthly cravings, and with them, the ability to feel sexual pleasure and have libidos. As there are no angel children, they care deeply of the non-angelic youth. Gender discrimination is nonexistent among angels. Like humans, their personalities vary greatly, though many will be inclined to think more logically. Classes Thinkers These are the scholars, teachers, craftsmen, philosophers, and artisans that mostly focus on subject matter that's of the Celestial plane itself. Rarely do they specialize in Terrestrial or Infernal affairs, as the subjects are often thankless to study. There are very few Terrestrial anthropologists, and the only Infernal specialist is employed by The Throne. Verity is a Thinker. The Throne The Throne is a group of archangel Thinkers that govern the Celestial plane, managing population, judgment, law, and war. There are ranks among the angels of The Throne, named after vocal ranges: Alto, Tenor, Baritone, Soprano - Alto being the highest. Warriors The warriors are lead by archangels, high ranking saints with crowns of light. They are elite fighters, trained to battle the fiercest Infernals, armed with silver swords and strong vocals. Masters of flight, they smite from the sky, and proudly wear Infernal fangs, claws and horns coated in gold upon their armor. Captains are known to wield full Infernal skulls fashioned into shields. Rarely will they use incantations as attacks, preferring the more direct methods of physical battle. Tabbris is a Warrior. Workers The working class consist of angels who generally take care of everything else; basically the caretakers of the non-angelic Celestials. These are the laborers and the good-natured powerhouses that have a very nurturing nature and live to serve and comfort. They can specialize in organizing, ordering, and assisting, so they're often employed as scholar's aids. Tech What angels know of Earth, it's tech, society or biology, depends on their class. The technology that exists on the Celestial plane consists mostly of circle magic, which is based on mind-power and intelligence. Celestials are all about records and logs. Books are a crucial part of their culture. Authors are capable of updating their 'published' books by means of intricate spells, that instantly appear upon the pages of every 'copy', somewhat like a webpage. Category:Celestial